Vocaloid Short Stories
by Narwhals06
Summary: A collection of short stories based on Vocaloid songs, ranging from Melt to Matryoshka. Rated K  just in case some of them get a little creepy.
1. 1: Melt

**AN: This is going to be a collection of short stories based on Vocaloid songs...the ones that I couldn't come up with enough material to make them multi-chapter, but wanted to write. :3 **

**Hopefully I do them well, but everybody's interpretation of these songs is different. If you disagree with one of my theories, don't post a review saying "Well, you're so wrong about what Matryoshka is about! That stinks!" But do review. Please? **

_**1. Melt**_

Miku was awoken by Rin, Luka, and Meiko early in the morning. "Wh-why are you waking me up so _early?_" She groaned, trying to stuff a pillow over her face.

"Remember? You're walking Kaito to the station!" Meiko said, and Miku could practically _hear _her smirk. Under her pillow, she blushed furiously and, trying not to sound like she cared, she said, "Well, get out so I can get dressed!"

Luka ripped the pillow out of her grasp and tossed it across the room. "Better hurry, princess. Wouldn't want Blue to be late because you have to beautify yourself." She said slyly with a smirk. Miku heard laughter from outside and knew Gakupo and Len were in the hallway.

"Get out!" Miku leaped up, grabbing another pillow and hitting them with it until they were ushered out of the room. "Out, out, out, out, out!" With a deep sigh, she locked her bedroom door. As soon as she heard no motion in the hallway, she let out a small squeak.

"Yay! Today's the day...today's the day!" She rushed over to her closet, heart beating fast, to pick out an outfit. Something different, something Kaito would notice. She had already allowed her bangs to be cut by Luka, so that he would comment on that.

There it was! Perfect. A pink skirt that swished side to side when she walked. She pulled it on with a gray sweater, as it was starting to get cold outside. She paused just before she walked out, grabbing the flower clip Kaito had given to her when they were younger. It had been Miku's birthday, and he was one of the only ones who remembered at school. He had hidden it in her desk, with a smiley face sticker attatched. She clipped it into her hair, pausing to look at herself in her bedroom mirror before exiting the room.

Len waited for her out in the hallway. "Kaito's probably abandoned you for ice cream at this point." He grinned. Miku turned on her heel towards him, grabbing his face.

"Don't make me put you in a dress." She growled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Len ducked down, out of her grasp and bolted down the hallway.

Miku sighed and walked down the steps, picking her handbag off the table by the door. "Better hurry." She heard Rin say.

"Run, Miku, run!" Gakupo cackled from the kitchen.

With an angry grunt, Miku ran out to the street, slamming the door behind her. The cool breeze hit her face instantly, helping to calm her quickening heartbeat.

She was just starting to wonder if he had forgotten, or left early, when that all-too-familiar voice came ringing in her ears. "Miku!" She turned, a wide smile stretching her face out.

"Kaito," Miku's attempt to remain calm was a desperate failure as Kaito reached out and brushed her bangs with a feather-light touch.

"You cut your bangs," He said with a smile. "And you're wearing the flower clip I gave you." He began to walk, adjusting the blue scarf he always wore. "That was so long ago."

Miku stepped right beside him, her mind racing. "I like it. I wear it all the time. You know flowers are my favorite."

"Of course I know. It took me hours to pick a pin that matched the flowers you always doodled on your homework." Kaito said nonchalantly, not knowing the effect it had on Miku.

"Melting. Melting, yes, I think I'm melting." She thought. "Melting. Melting like ice cream. But Kaito likes ice cream, doesn't he? Maybe I should melt, maybe that would help-"

"Miku?" Kaito was looking down at her, concerned. "You look like you're about to have a heart attack, you okay?"

"Oh, of course!" That's when it started raining.

"Gah! Stupid weatherman, said it was gonna be sunny all day and now-urgh!" Miku began to pull a collapsable umbrella out of her bag, but hesitated. That would mean Kaito would be off to hurry to the station before he got all wet. She began to put it away, hoping he didn't see it.

"Oh, an umbrella! Here, I'll share it with you." Kaito said suddenly, taking the umbrella out of her hand and pushing the button.

Inside, Miku screamed. Loud. Loud as in, _Love is War _loud. Share an umbrella with Kaito! They began to walk, Kaito looking so calm. Miku's heart was thumping as her fingers touched his.

"We're almost there." Kaito said, almost...sadly? Miku didn't want this to end. Even with a slight lack of conversation, this was magical. As they reached the entrance to the station, Miku began to drift towards the street, nonconciously. Before she knew it, she was in Kaito's arms.

"Whaaaaa-!" She looked up, about ready to burst.

"Be careful," He said, looking behind her at an old man on a bicycle that probably would have driven around Miku anyway.

He then focused on her eyes, his dark blue ones staring into her greenish-blue ones.

"Aaaa-?" Miku let out a pitiful squeak as Kaito pulled her closer, in an embrace. She dropped the umbrella, making them both get soaked almost immediately.

"Meeeelting!" Miku whispered.

"What?" Kaito asked softly.

"Nothing." Miku replied, smiling.


	2. 2: Trick and Treat

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! Yeah, frankly, I have no clue what Matryoshka is about either. I just like the song. I really like the Halloween Vocaloid songs, so this chapter is Trick and Treat, and I'll probably do Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream, too. If anybody has any ideas of songs to do, send them in and I may write them in a chapter!**

**2. Trick and Treat**

"Come on, we promise, it'll be super fun!" The boy on the right said. His twin, the girl on the left nodded enthusiastically at the green twin-tailed girl in front of them.

"Yes, yes, really, really super fun!"

"A Halloween party? Aren't those for little kids, though?" The green one repeated, as if to verify that she wasn't hearing things. "Will there be other people there, too?"

"Of course, Miku, its a party! Parties have people!" The girl said, leaving Miku to wonder how she knew her name. "I'm Rin, and this is Len. Follow us, we'll show you to the party!" Len grabbed Miku's hand and they all took off down a dirt path curving with the shape of the forest.

"You guys look so familiar," Miku said, all nervousness in her voice leeching away. There was something calming about these two, something that made her want to go to this party more than anything she had ever done.

"Familiar?" Len said with a smile. "Not at all. We've never seen you until now! See, our parents told us to go into town and see if we can make any friends to invite to the Halloween party."

"We throw the best parties!" Rin added on. "Apple bobbing, scary decorations..." Rin trailed off as a large house came into view. Crafted out of gray stone, it looked almost castle-like. One window in a large room towards the left of the house had a stained-glass window, but Miku couldn't make out the design from so far away.

"This is a gorgeous house," Miku complimented just as Len's grip on her hand tightened. Rin opened the heavy looking door with an old key as she said, "Too bad we live here alone."

Miku's heart started beating faster, her pupils shrinking to pinpoints. "What-alone? You said that you had parents that-"

"Yes," Len said sadly. "_had _parents...We loved our mother very much, but then she threw us away."

Miku figured this was some sort of metaphor, not realizing how literal the small blonde boy was being. "Wh-where are all the other people?" Miku gasped as she was pulled inside. The house was empty of people, but filled with a huge variety of furniture from all different eras.

"We couldn't find any other friends." Rin said, with the same sorrow tone as her brother. "You're our only friend, Miku."

"I think...I think I should be going now, my mother will be looking for me," Miku said, trying to worm away. Both of Len's hands clasped hers now, and he gazed up at her, insisting, "We must show you the house before you leave. Every guest gets to see the whole house."

"O...Okay..." Miku followed Rin and Len nervously up the stairwell.

"This is my favorite room in the whole house," Rin said, a certain creepiness entering her tone.

"How did you know my name?" Miku asked suddenly.

"We know all about you, Mother. Everything there is to know!" Rin giggled.

"Mother...? Ahh!" Miku let out a squeal as the twins began to transform in front of her. Lines and joints, fading paint...they were now life-size dolls.

"Come see it, Mother!" Len pulled her into the room. Miku now knew why they seemed so familiar. They were the dolls she had thrown away a few years ago. The room was empty except for one long shelf. On the shelf were three dolls, with pink, blue, and purple hair.

"You threw us away, Mother," Rin whispered, locking the door behind her as she entered the Doll Room.

"I-You were just dolls! I didn't think that you were alive, or that you had feelings, or-oh! This must just all be a crazy dream!" Miku screeched, pressing the palms of her hands against her ears.

"It will be soon." Len said slowly. After that, everything went silent.

**Later**

"I can't wait for you to be our friend! Let us show you our favorite room!" Len giggled, leading the next girl up the stairs. She was also green-haired, but was wearing odd red goggles on her head.

"Ohh, okay, I guess...But after this, I really should be heading back home, my mother will be mad I've even been gone this long," Gumi said, trying to be kind to these lonely-looking twins.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long," Rin said reassuringly with a smile. "You're going to be our best friend, I bet! We used to have another friend, but she left..."

They entered a room up the stairs, at the end of a hallway. It was empty for all but one shelf. There were four dolls, a mature looking one with pink hair, a shocked looking one with blue hair, a purple haired one dressed like a samurai, and a small one with green twin pigtails.


	3. 3: The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

**AN: Keep the reviews coming! I know this one is a little short, but not all have that much material. I'll have a longer one coming up, promise. This one is based off the Envy song in the Vocaloid's Seven Sins series, featuring Luka Megurine. I cannot remember what eye color Luka had, so I made them blue. :3**

**I might do a few other songs in the series, but definitely not The Madness of Duke Venomania…that's just going too far.**

**3: The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**

I sit alone in my shop, adjusting a pair of trousers to fit my client's petite figure. After pricking myself with a needle for the fifth time today, I am frustrated and desperately need a break. I carefully tuck the kimono away and step outside. It is early spring, and the sakura trees are just beginning to bloom. The pink blossoms match my long hair perfectly, pairing perfectly with my blue eyes. I am gorgeous, and that must be why you love me. We are such a match, you blue and I pink.

However, if you love me, my dear, then why are you standing with her? Could you possibly be unfaithful to your beautiful wife? She is wearing a red kimono, fitting her gorgeous figure so perfectly. You seem like friends…close friends. When did she appear? You are my husband, dearest, aren't you? I cannot bear the sight, so I turn away, back to my shop.

**Next Day**

I sit, tailoring my newest piece, a red kimono. I dampen my cheeks with tears as I think of who that woman might have been. The neighborhood, which is usually so calm, is now frantic. Apparently, there has been a death, uncommon in this region or in Japan at all. A death of a mother, a wife, who often wore red. How odd, like your woman, my dear, I think, but push it out of my mind. I cannot tailor well when I am sad.

I step outside again as I did the day before, and I see you on the bridge. Today you look so sad, and there is a girl with beautiful hair comforting you. The green sash she wears suits her eyes well. So that is the sort of woman you love, but isn't she a little young?

**Next Day**

Another crime, a murder of a young girl. But I must focus on my work. Therefore, with red, teary eyes I try to fix this sash, torn so badly that only one of my skills could manage to fix it. I see you again, in front of the vendor's stall that sells hairpins. The third woman, but this one, she seems so young! Surely, this cannot be your type of girl. Yet you buy something for her, a yellow hairpin that goes with her blonde hair so well. My dearest, are you slipping away from me?

**Next Day**

Yet another murder. But still, I work. Were my scissors always this color, this deep, rich red? I don't focus on that though, because I've finally finished my work. If you so choose not to come to me, my dearest, than I will be coming to you. I put on the gorgeous red kimono, pairing well with the green sash. I clip the yellow hairpin into my hair. I have transformed myself, darling. I have become the sort of girl that you seem to like so much. I come out to meet you. "How is it, my dear? Aren't I beautiful?"

**Next Day**

Another murder, that of a man. The neighborhood is chaotic. An entire family of four, a man, his wife and his two daughters, gone. I try not to focus on tragedies. However, it was odd how you acted yesterday.

"Nice to meet you, "You said kindly, though you hid sorrow deep in your eyes. Nice to meet you? I was shocked. After all, I am your wife, dear.

Nevertheless, I must focus on my work. I carry my scissors with one hand, now painted red. The more you sharpen them, the better they cut through the fabric I am working with. How well they cut, I notice. After all, they have been sharpened quite frequently lately.


	4. 4: Judgement of Corruption

**AN: I just listened to Saibate, and for some reason it doesn't make me sad as much as Prisoner and Paper Plane by the Kagamines do. But still, I'm not to the point of putting that much emotion in a short story. T.T Anyway, this one is greed, by Kaito, in the Seven Sins series. It's slightly disturbing that Miku is his daughter in this one, considering I fully support KaiMi...but I envision him as twenty, or twenty-one, not middle-aged. Keep the reviews coming!**

**4: Judgement of Corruption**

I finish buttoning up my perfectly tailored jacket, bought with the money I won from my last case. I head into the courtroom, adjusting my tie. I look completely professional as always, and before I even see the prosecutor, I know this case will be easily mine.

Only, of course, because of my clients' money. She did commit the murder, a heinous crime, but who am I to care? She has family money, and wealth means more to me than justice, especially with the handicapped daughter I have at home. Even with the evidence against my client, I have the perfect argument.

The prosecution stands, showing a blown-up picture of a blurry face. I counter, saying that my client had has plastic surgery done, and there are many procedures similar. I can tell that the jury is in my favor. I ruffle my dark blue hair and give a knowing smile, narrowing my eyes towards the judge.

"The prosecution is incompetent, apprently, as they cannot scan a simple image and realize that the faces do not match. Mrs. Megurine, my client, was at a concert the day and time of the murder. She has a verifiable alibi and is no way connected with this crime." I say, pacing in front of the jury now.

Later in the day, the case wraps up, and Mrs. Megurine is let out without any charges. Outside, far from prying ears, she passes me the wad of money. "You run a high price, Mr. Shion." She says calmly.

"Well, my dear, money is the best lawyer in..." I glance down, and she nods minutely. "As for here, in this earthly domain," I spread my arms out, gesturing to the world around us, "I am the best lawyer."

"I hear your daughter is handicapped. Is that why you charge so much?"

I pause a second, take a breath. "Part of it. Her medical bills are astronomical, and they _were _hard to keep up with before I got into law. Plus, Mrs. Megurine," I say, gripping the money tight, "Money is one of the only things I indulge in."

She keeps her gaze focused on mine, trying to read my eyes. "You are a strange one, Shion. But, very well, you won my case. The death of my late husband was quite the tragedy, wasn't it?" She cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"The death of Mr. Kamui was, indeed, a tragic event. Now we part, Mrs. Megurine, you as a mourning widow and I as a richer man." I smile, putting the money deep in my pockets and turning away. I make the drive home, luckily, in good time. My daughter is waiting in her room, sitting in the special chair I had designed for her.

Her legs don't work. She is paralyzed from the waist down, caused by an accident when she was a young child. I walk into her room, greeting her warmly. "How are you, dear?" I ask, kneeling by her and brushing out her long, teal hair.

"I'm doing well. I had fun playing some of those mind games you left for me. Some were difficult, though." She says, knitting her eyebrows together. Her mind left her some in the accident, so I try to give her mind games to keep her from shutting down. "How did your case go?"

"I won, dearest, protected an innocent woman from false charges." I say. Even my daughter must not know the truth.

"Good, daddy. Oh, some men stopped by today and asked for you." She says sweetly.

I pause. "Men? What did they look like, honey?"

"They were dressed all fancy, like you, when you go to work." She smiles, the smile of an angel in human form. She doesn't realize the importance of this, what this may mean.

I nod, lifting her into bed and tucking her in. "Sleep well, my darling." I kiss her on the forehead and leave, my palms pressed to my head.

It's finally caught up with me. The people I've decieved, the people who suffer from my client's crimes.

The gunshots come later in the day. I am fine with the fact that they took me. I probably deserved it. But my daughter, who was so innocent, and in no way related to my own crimes...why did they kill her as well?

**In Another World**

I sit at a gate decorated with the most complicated designs, depicting man's good deeds on one side and their sins on the other. It is up to Them to decide where I go, whether to Heaven or...I try not to think of where I'm going. My only hope now is money.

"Sir," I call out to nobody in particular as all the wealth I've collected in life pile up around me. "My wealth can be yours. I can put up an awfully good case when I try...and I don't believe the argument will be worth your time." I begin the final case, the case that will decide where I go in the afterlife. Who knows? I may win.

After all, money is the best lawyer in...


	5. 5: Cendrillon

**AN: Don't forget that Luka killed Gakupo! That doesn't really happen in the song, but I needed a case, and Gakupo doesn't die as much as everybody else. I'll have to do more songs with Len...he is one of my favorites. :3 This is Cendrillon! I went with the sad version where Kaito dies (again?) rather than Miku missing and only leaving a slight scratch.**

**Sorry. I prefer the scratch version, too.**

**Read and review!**

**5: Cendrillon **

(MIKU'S POV)

I am walking the streets alone, dressed in miserable rags, when he stops me. A stranger with a cloak and a mask. "I don't have any money to give you, sir," I say and try to move along. He grabs my shoulders and says, "That's not what I want from you."

I feel cold metal pressed into my hand and tense. Is he trying to hurt me, or...

"The prince has a ball tonight, you see. All of the orphans are coming, including you,"

"I-I didn't plan on going," I say nervously, trying to worm out of his grasp.

"You are now. And with this knife, you will dance with the prince. And at midnight, when your ball gown turns back to these rags, you will stab him."

"What? Stab the prince? But-why?" I squeak, trembling with fear.

"Because I told you to," He says, and I feel the barrel of a gun trail my back. The scent of gunpowder fills the air-the gun has been fired recently.

"Get in this carriage. I will take you to the ball. There, you will do your job. Won't you?"

I nod nervously. "Of course, sir," I grasp the knife and hide it in my underclothes, climbing into the carriage parked on the street. My heartbeat is going fast, as I am scared and nervous. Kill the prince? I don't want to, but I must, or I have a feeling that by tomorrow I will be the dead one.

**At The Ball**

I step out of the carriage when I notice the sudden heaviness of my clothes. I glance down and am entirely shocked. I am clean, for one, and swathed in a white ball gown, with feathered sleeves, and there is a red rose attatched to a choker on my neck. I also feel a mask graze the edges of my face and vision. I am beautiful, what part of me I can see. I see the strangers' point now. Amongst a crowd of orphans, the prince will notice me. Want to dance with me. But how did the masked figure do this?

(KAITO'S POV)

She is gorgeous. Out of all the orphans, she is clean, well dressed, her hair carefully placed into two long, shining pigtails. I begin to walk in her direction, noticing only when I get close, she is trembling. I offer her my hand, without any other words, thinking she must just be nervous. The only questions on my mind are, where did an orphan get such nice clothes, and why does she smell like gunpowder?

Seeing that the prince was now dancing, the orphans spread out in a wide circle around me and the girl. She takes my hand gingerly, as if it might break, and I pull her into the center of our very own dance floor. She warms up quickly, laughing as I twirl her around. I feel something as I dance with her, something I haven't felt before. Could an orphan be capturing my heart?

(BOTH)

I don't want this bell to ring, ever. I don't want this ball to end, and I want to dance with you forever. Could it be possible that you have captured my heart?

(MIKU)

No, the clock must not strike twelve. The prince has enchanted me, with his deep blue eyes and friendly nature. Must this be the man I kill? Why couldn't it be some rich, snotty stuck-up prince, not this kind, sweet one? Yet I hear it now, the chiming. It's already midnight. I gaze up at him, removing the knife from my clothes with one hand.

"Goodbye," I whisper and stab him.

(KAITO)

I collapse, shocked. I don't feel much pain, only pressure deep in my stomach. Above me, she sobs, and I realize that this wasn't something of her own will. Somebody forced her to do this. No wonder that she smells of gunpowder. I reach pitifully up with one hand, and she kneels beside me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to-" She apologizes through her sobs, becoming hysterical as she watches my blood stain my suit.

"It's okay..." I whisper, beginning to fight for breath. "Just stay with me."

"Why would you want me to stay?" She says, trembling. Feathers come loose from her dress and fall over me. Even sobbing like this, she is still beautiful, wrapped in moonlight shining through the windows above us.

"Because, in this one night you have enchanted me. Now...smile for me...please?" I want to see her happy. That is the last thing I want to see.

She gives a weak smile, grasping my hand to her lips. Her mask falls suddenly, and her eyes, a brilliant teal, gaze into mine. This is the last thing I see before my last breath is drawn, her whole face, for the first time. I die, but I die happy, with the one I love by my side.

**AN: You guys must be sick of KaiMi. But the creepy thing? It was exactly 12 when I finished writing this. o.o Suggest songs in your reviews, please!**


	6. 6: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

**AN: Ninja-I included a little MeikoXKaito in this chapter. I am actually going to do a Vocaloid one-shot thing, as I don't know any songs that have both Kaito and Meiko, except for Conchita, but she eats Kaito in that. I am only just getting introduced to Kiyoteru, and the only thing I know about him is that he sounds ever so slightly like Kaito and has a slight lisp. So, if you could give me a brief explaination on what his personality is supposed to be like, I could do a KiyoteruXMiku. **

**All my other readers- Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder! Len version, of course. I gave it a lot more of a storyline then the song is. Yes, he wears makeup and paints his nails. Deal with it. But, this one makes Miku look like a jerk, kinda. Even I enjoy that sometimes. :3 Oh, and senpai means senior, or older.**

**6: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder**

The kiss meant something. Even though Rin keeps protesting that Miku-senpai was just teasing me, I know it means something more.

"I really think Miku-senpai likes me," I say, putting the band around my short ponytail. "No matter what Rin says."

Kaito sighs, as if he pities me. "I agree with Rin." He says, sitting next to Meiko on the couch. She throws her arm around him, her other arm thrown around a bottle containing who-knows-what. Meiko loses her smirk as she realizes how serious I am.

"Len, don't be stupid. Miku? Really? She's just messing with you." She says, taking a swig out of the bottle. "You saw how she just threw away Kaito like that." She ruffles Kaito's blue hair, and he looks down as if suddenly sad.

"Well, Kaito is-" I pause as Kaito suddenly snaps his head up to glare furiously at me. "Old...ish? I'm closer to her age!"

"You think age has to do with anything?" Luka suddenly enters the room with Gakupo, who's arm is around her shoulders. "She'd try to steal Gakupo, 24, from me if she could."

I grunt. "Well, its different with me." I stomp up the stairs and lock myself in my room.

"Even if she doesn't now," I whisper desperately. "I will make Miku-senpai like me."

I practice multiple times before school the next day. I carefully paint my nails yellow, lengthen my lashes with some sort of tubed make-up I steal from Rin. Also stolen from Rin, I use eyeliner and create a crescent shape just above my eyes to make them look bigger. Finishing with a glossed lip, I think, Miku-senpai must be satisfied with this, I've enhanced myself so much, haven't I?

**Next Day, At School **

The first thing I see when I get off the bus is a butterfly. It is a jeweled blue, sort of like Miku-senpai's eyes. Miku-senpai is standing on the stone stairway up to the entrance of the school, talking to some friends. The butterfly lands directly on her shoulder, her right shoulder. She looks over at it, wide-eyed, and the scene is one I'd like to capture forever. She brushes it away though, just as I seal it in my mind.

I walk towards Miku-senpai, trying to lengthen my spine to make me seem taller. "Hello, Miku-senpai!" I say, unpurposely loud. She looks over at me, and looks shocked again.

"Oh! Len!" She waves weakly, and her friends walk off. "Why are you wearing so much...make-up?"

"I did it for you, Miku-senpai! Everybody's been saying that even though you kissed me, it meant nothing to you, but I know you meant it." I spill out, my face flushing. "I wanted to say, I like you too!"

"Len..." Miku sighs, stepping back slightly. She must just be so enchanted by my confession! "Len, that was a dare."

My heart sinks to my feet.

"Len, me and the girls were playing truth and dare." She smoothes out one of her long, teal pigtails. "I chose dare. My dare was to kiss you. Besides, it was only a peck on the cheek, Len, so, why'd you take it so seriously?"

"Oh-um, I was kidding too." I say hollowly, holding back tears. "Doing this was a dare from Kaito-sama. I mean, you, so popular, like someone young, like me?" I laugh bitterly. "Of course not, I'm not stupid."

Miku-senpai seems relieved. "Oh! Well then." She ruffles my hair, smiling widely. "I think of you as a little brother, Lenny. Punch Kaito for me, will you, Len?" She trots off, meeting back up with her friends.

I feel ridiculous. I feel like a ridiculous idiot. I should have believed Rin, should have believed everybody else when they told me the first time. I turn around and walk away from the school, sobbing as soon as I'm out of earshot. I try wiping my eyes to somewhat free them of tears and smudging the make-up I so foolishly put on to try to get Miku-senpai to like me. With a animalistic noise, I rub my eyes hard and quick to get it all to just go away.

What was I thinking? Miku-senpai is so popular, and pretty... and snotty and mean and a horrible person! Why did I like her in the first place? How stupid am I? I know I'm a blonde, but come on!

"I hate butterflies."


	7. 7, 8: Go Google It, Dancing Samurai

**AN: Thank you, Ninja! Here is Go Google It and Dancing Samurai! Just funny ones. There's two, because, well, they're short. Oh, I also wanted to mention that I'm not going to do Spice! That's kinda along the lines of Duke Venomania…I may do Fire Flower though, even though I don't like Rin very much.**

**7. Go Google It**

I met him online, a few years ago. Then I realized we already live in the same house, the Vocaloid Mansion. We were good friends, but Gakupo was trying to be more than that.

"Please don't ask me anything else," I say one morning as he tries his normal technique—be annoying.

"You want to know more about me, I think, and I want to know more about you." Gakupo says with a smirk as he follows me into the kitchen.

"I already know you pretty well, Gakupo. We live in the same house." I say with a growl. Kaito, sitting on the kitchen counter with a pint of ice cream and a spoon, says softly, "Oh, trust me, you know _nothing. _Did you know that on weekends Gakupo likes to watch—" Gakupo darts over and shoves a towel in Kaito's mouth.

Kaito muffles a sigh through the towel and stalked out of the room, ice cream still in hand.

"So, do you like eggplant?" Gakupo takes Kaito's place on the counter, smiling stupidly.

"Go google it."

"Google? What, you want me to search 'Does Luka like eggplant?'" Gakupo laughs, thinking I'm kidding. "Fine then. Do you like purple?"

I take a second to stare at his purple ponytail. "Go google it and find out."

Gakupo's eyebrows furrow together and he looks utterly confused. "Um…well…how about…do you like samurais?"

"Samurais?" I am amazed at his moronic questions. "Go google it."

"You love me, don't you?" I blush furiously as he asks so suddenly. "Your face is red," He adds.

"It's from all the stupid tuna!" I growl, removing a fork from the silverware drawer and setting it on the counter.

"Sure, you believe that, Luka." He steps to the ground, pulling up the long, loose sleeves that are part of his samurai uniform. He steps toward me and I instinctively grasp the fork. He comes up behind me and hugs me, and I pause.

"Hey, guys, we have any bananas-OH MY HEADPHONES!" I hear Len's girly voice ring out from behind us and tense. "GUYS! LUKA'S GONNA MURDER GAKUPO!"

Dang. There goes the moment. As the other vocaloid residents gather to watch me kill Gakupo, I know what is expected of me. As much as I want to stay here, and never leave his arms, not hurting him somehow would let him know that.

So I stab his hand with the fork.

**8: Dancing Samurai**

The samurai code is as follows- if you are stripped of your honor, you kill yourself. I take a slightly different outlook on that.

I'm on the dance floor on a Friday night, giving it all I've got. I can see that a couple of people are definitely impressed with my style. That's when I spot…_them. _The blue-haired one, pitifully attempting to do the worm, being cheered on by the yellow-ponytailed one. Where'd these two jokers come from? The blue one is still spastically flailing when I walk over. My tall, muscled, menacing figure apparently frightens the little yellow one, because he darts away to hide behind a girl who looks a lot like him.

"Grab the road roller Rin, he's gonna kill me!" Ohhh. It's Len.

I roll my eyes, then glare down at the blue fool. If that was Len, this must be Kaito. How different he looks when decked out in glittery spandex.

"Kaito." I kick him hard in the side and he stops seizing, just laying on the floor and looking up at me.

"Oh, hai!" He says, and I can see the remnants of his ice cream lunch all over his face. What a moron!

"Kaito, you know you can't dance, right?" I growl.

He looks sad. "Really? I thought I was really good…Meiko seemed impressed!"

I glance over at Meiko, who's singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun with a hardcore slur. "Meiko is drunk." I say, and Kaito deflates.

"You know I'm a samurai, right?" I say slowly.

"Yeah, that's why you're decked out in those comfy looking jammies." At the mention of my clothes looking like _jammies _I kick him again. "Ow!"

"These aren't jammies! And—urgh. Anyway, my samurai code is, if you can't dance…die."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Kaito says, cocking his head to one side. "And I'm no samurai."

"Yes, I know." I say, rolling my eyes. "I just wanted you to feel bad about yourself."

"Aww, I love you too, buddy." Kaito grins sarcastically and Len creeps back out from behind Rin.

At that moment, Meiko comes rushing over, holding a bottle that's splashing out all over me. "Whoo! Wooooo! This is so much fun, we have to do this again, and Kaito, you should wear that everyday—woo!" She tips over onto the ground and I hold my palm to my forehead.

Why in the world do I hang out with these people?

**AN: Yeah, I know, not the best. If you want something better, you have to suggest songs for me to do! I'm running out of ideas, which is sad because I know so many of these songs, but that's not the point. Suggest songs, and keep on reviewing!**


	8. 9: Kaga PIYO!

**AN: XD I'll still write Kagamine Rin, I just don't like her, personally. I am a Len fan girl…-blushes- No, I hadn't heard any of those songs, but that's oooookay! Therefore, because I have fallen in love with the song now, (maybe because of Len's engrish?) here's Kaga PIYO! About a nice day between the Kagamines, with a few guest appearances because that's how I roll.**

**9: Kaga PIYO!**

"Riiiin! Wake up, Rin!" Len sat at Rin's bedside, shaking her furiously. "It's already almost noon and you're still asleep! Meiko is awake, and she's hungover!"

"Nyaaaaa~" Rin made an odd noise and threw the closest pillow at Len's face. "We're not doing anything, we'd might as well sleep in."

"Well, let's go out then! Wear something besides our school uniforms and do something without everybody else." Len grinned, pulling away the comforter from Rin's bed.

"Ooh!" Rin sat up, smiling now. "Alright! Go, hurry to get dressed! You take so much longer than me."

Len blushed as he stood and rushed out. He headed to the bathroom that the boys' all shared, more of a locker room-type setting, with multiple showers. Gakupo and Kaito were there in towels, Kaito helping Gakupo get his ponytail up.

Len yanked Kaito's scarf as he walked by, half-choking his blue elder.

"Hey! Lenny-chan, what was that for?" Kaito whined, dropping Gakupo's long eggplant-colored hair.

"I'm bored." Len replied, pulling a band around his short blonde ponytail.

"Why does everybody hurt _me _when they're bored? Why not you or Gakupo?"

"Because Gakupo has a sword and I have a roadroller. You have a scarf." Len said, making Gakupo laugh. Kaito grumbled and went back to fixing Gakupo's hair.

Len pulled on a black and yellow hoodie over a gray long-sleeved shirt and changed into regular jeans. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door—

"Leeeen! Leeeeen-kuuuun!" Rin's voice chimed through the thin walls.

"Better hurry," Gakupo snickered. "Before the roadroller gets whipped out."

Len began to walk towards the door, kicking Kaito in the shin as he walked by. "OW!"

"Rin, you ready?" He opened the door to find his sister fully dressed and grinning.

"Yup. We have an alibi, too! I told Miku-onee-chan that we couldn't find bananas at our store, so we were going to a different one." Rin smiled.

"That's my sister." Len wrapped an arm around Rin and they made their way out the door. It was a sunny day, with few clouds. The color of the sky seemed to perfectly match Len's eyes, Rin noticed.

"Ooh!" Rin suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at something in a shop's window. "Oh, Len, look at that bag!"

Len only saw the price tag. "120,000 yen? I don't think so, Rin!"He pulled her forward. "How about a movie instead? What do you want to see?"

Rin's eyes sparked. "Something with lots of explosions!"

Len paused. "I wanted to see My Neighbor Totoro…oh well, I guess I can watch an action film." He whispered under his breath.

"Alright, Rin, let's go!"

They went to the movie, titled "Explosion Time III" Len fell asleep fifteen minutes in, leaning his head on Rin's shoulder.

Once the movie was done, they went to their favorite café to take a break. The waiter came immediately, recognizing them as regulars.

"What do you guys want to order?" He said kindly, holding a small notepad.

"I'll take a Mitsumame set," Rin smiled.

"And a cake set with iced coffee."

The order came quickly, and as they sat and ate, Len grunted, "That movie made no sense. Especially the end."

"You were asleep before it was even close to the end!" Rin laughed, poking Len in the stomach.

"Ugh."

"Anyway, let's go do karaoke! I've been practicing a particular song, and I want to show you." Rin said as they finished their plates.

"I had a feeling you'd want to go there," Len smirked, holding out a coupon.

At the karaoke place, Rin rocked the stage with a rendition of Meltdown that sent chills down Len's spine. When she finished, Len cheered the loudest in the entire place. "Now my brother Len-kun will come up and sing something rock with me!" Rin announced, and Len knew she meant Love is War.

"I wanted to sing something slow, like Last Night, Good Night..but I guess it's okay to scream every once in a while." Len climbed up to the stage with a grin.

"!"

**LATER**

Rin and Len came back into the house laughing hysterically about Len's girly scream.

"It sounded like when I run you over in the roadroller!" Rin laughed loudly, causing Kiyoteru to peek out from the kitchen.

"What's this about running people over…? What have you two been doing?"

Rin stood up straight and Len slouched. "There weren't any bananas at the far store either! How can there be no bananas, but plenty of oranges? Eggplants were on sale, but not a single banana to be seen!"

Kiyoteru cocked an eyebrow. "I brought home bananas yesterday…?"

"You did?" Len looked up at him as if he were the messiah. "Thank you, Kiyo!"

The Kagamines went into the kitchen and each began to peel their separate fruits.

"Nice oranges, hmm?" Len said, biting into a banana.

"Wonderful." Rin said, winking.

**AN: When I wrote Rin, spell check came up and asked me if I meant raisin. Raisin? And when I wrote Love is War, it changed war to warf. ?**


	9. 10: Meltdown

**AN: Sorry for not keeping up, I started watching Bleach, Black Butler and Fruits Basket all at once and I've been distracted. Sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to give you **_**something. **_**Here's Meltdown, by Kagamine Rin! She's sort of like this post-apocalyptic fighter. Yeah…I'm spontaneous.**

**10: Meltdown**

The black and white of my short uniform helps me blend in. In this setting, everything is black and white, metallic and dull. There's barely any green here anymore. I lead the Rebellion, the group of fighters that works against the Masters, the leaders of this post-apocalyptic world. Today, I'm on recon to try to find scrap metal.

It's growing dark, and the oil in my lighter is beginning to run out. I sigh quietly, trying to flick it again and again. It doesn't come on.

I stand quietly, when the sudden flame sprouting from my lighter takes me back in time.

"_Its your fault. Your fault the Masters took over." _My conscience growls. A flashback takes me back in time and I watch my younger self. A kind man who asks me where the Rebellion's base is. I tell him,thinking he must only want to help. But he's a cyborg who takes over.

I grit my teeth as tears threaten to spill out. It is my fault. I gave him the secret that destroyed this world. How I wish to reach out and kill my younger self, so this never would have happened. I grasp for her neck feebly and am shocked when I touch flesh. My flesh.

My self-rage overwhelms me and I lunge forward, shoving my younger self down and wrapping my hands around my throat. Tears stream down my face and onto my child face, and she just looks up with wide blue eyes.

How I wish to jump. If I left, I could cry, I could scream, and this world wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. A nuclear reactor. That's what I need at this point. It's the only thing that would get rid of every trace of _me. _If I was erased, would this problem also be? Would this world be fixed if I jumped.

My choking me doesn't seem to effect me. I just stare up at me, blonde hair spread out and bow crooked on my bruised head.

I let go with a loud shout, not caring about stealth now. I toss my lighter at where my younger self used to be, but the apparition has disappeared. I'm crazy. I know it. This world, devoid of all nature and things of life, isn't even worth living in anymore.

Wasn't the apocalypse supposed to get rid of everybody? Then why aren't I gone? I question this as I stomp along the broken path. My thigh high boots, sculpted to my body, suddenly feel awkward and too tight. I feel as if I'm choking in my uniform, the uniform I've grown to accept as my only hope.

But surely I'm not the best leader for the Rebellion. I couldn't be. I'm only leader because my father was leader before me, and I'm his only child.

My father. Whom I killed because a nice robot man asked me a question. A question that I answered truthfully, almost one of the only times I _did _answer truthfully. A sudden hum diverts my attention and I look up.

There it is. My real hope, my real savior, the thing I must unconsciously looked for. A nuclear plant, deserted and still dangerous. I crawl under the tape and scream, loudly. I'm about to go, so I'd might as well let it all out.

"Why did I do this? How could I kill everyone? It'd be better if I died, and that's what I'm going to do!" I stamped towards the nuclear plant.

"I'm going to dive! In there I can cry, and in there I save the world!" I screech louder than I remember ever doing, my voice breaking and my throat straining to get the words out. I'm choking on my own tears as I kick down the rusted door to the plant. I already feel nauseous and I begin to look for it. The reactor, the thing that will save me.

I climb the ladder slowly, and a beautiful blue glow surrounds my body. It's sunset outside, my favorite time of day; I can see through a shattered window. The sun setting, surrounded by swirls and explosions of color is the last thing I see. The last thing I ever see.


	10. 11: Matryoshka

**AN: Make sure you guys check out my new Vocaloid One-Shot story! Kagamine came up as "Keg is Mine" on mine. XD I was like, "No, I'm underage, thank you very much." On that note, Yoppei should be a Vocaloid. I have just been introduced to the wonder that is his fandubs. "Kagamine Rin, daisuki!"**

**This is Matryoshka. I chose to focus on Gumi instead because Miku's in so many of these. Kind of short, but it's been a few days and I don't want to leave you hanging. And I don't feel good. So…just read it, then go check out my other stories and review those too. –thumbs up-**

**Read and Review!**

**11: Matryoshka**

_Clap, clap, clap. _

The sounds of hands filled the hall eerily. Two people in long white coats paced down it, one with a chart. The short one with glasses adjusted them nervously, asking, "Is this normal?"

The other one, tall and middle-aged, laughed heartily. "I forget, you're a newbie. Yeah, she always does this. I wonder which doll she'll be today?"

"Doll?"

"You don't know about her case? Oh. Well, you know those Russian nesting dolls? Matryoshka? She's obsessed with them. She always pretends to be a different one, and each one has a different personality, you see. She is Japanese, but obsessed with Russia."

"Oh…that's…something I've never seen before." The newbie said, relaxing a little.

The other doctor began to open the door to a sealed room. When it was open, they both stepped inside.

"Hello, miss Gumi, and how are you today?" The older doctor asked immediately. In the corner of the room, sitting delicately on a chair was a pretty young woman in orange with short green hair.

"Hi, doctor!" She said cheerfully. "You have a new assistant?" She jumped up and ran over to the newbie, grabbing his face.

"Aaa! Let go of me!" The newbie reached up to swat her hands away, but the older doctor stopped him.

"Just run with it." He advised.

Gumi smiled. She turned away and began to step in rhythmic circles, singing softly, "Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch my cheek!"

She giggled and said to the newbie, "I just pinched your cheek. That's important, you know, Freud? It's just like the Keloid that I see all the time."

"My word, she really is off her rocker, isn't she? What is keloid?" The newbie whispered to the older doctor.

"This is a mental hospital, doctor. Everybody here is insane, that's why they're here, you know. You signed up for this. You're a mental doctor, so why are you so shocked?"

"I know, and I was expecting some loonies. But not this."

The older doctor shook his head, exasperated, and looked at Gumi. "Gumi, dear, who are you today?"

"I'm a Matryoshka!" She leaped up in the air with a squeal of joy. She lifted her brown-gloved hands to her head and moved them as if they were rabbit ears. "Doctor! Listen a little, this is important."

"I'm sure it is, Gumi. But listen, I have to go now. Will you be okay?"

"Of course, doctor! I'll tell you next time?"

"Yes, Gumi. I'd like to hear it." The doctors left the room.

The newbie turned and said, "I wonder what she had to say?"

The older doctor sighed. "We'll never know." The clapping sounds filled the hallway again, along with muffled singing. "You'll never see that personality again. You're lucky you got her on a day where she's not a homicidal maniac. Those days…are scary."

"Oh!" the newbie's pupils shrank to pinpoints. "So, Dr. Shion, what section of the hospital is Miss Gumi in?"

"You didn't see the sign, Dr. Kagamine? Our darling Miss Gumi is in the dangerous uncurables. Just because we don't want her to be released and then go nutjob on somebody."

"I see. So, we'll be seeing her again?" Dr. Kagamine asked, scribbling on his clipboard.

"We? No way. I was introducing you. Miss Gumi is all yours now. I have other patients to deal with." With a smirk, Dr. Shion disappeared into a different door, leaving Dr. Kagamine alone with the sounds of clapping and the repeated chorus of "I'm still just a crazy, patched-up, Matryoshka doll!"


	11. 12, 13: Full Course For Candy Addicts,

AN: Full Course for Candy Addicts…fun. I found a Kaito version! It's amazing. For you KaiMi haters, Miku eats Kaito in this, so…you should enjoy. I also did Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker). Poor kitties…so here's a nice little double chapter for you guys! Read and Review! 12: Full Course for Candy Addicts It was finally lunch hour, and Miku and her friend Kaito were on their way to lunch. They picked a table outside, far from anybody else. As they sat down, Miku opened her lunchbox. Candy spilled out all over the table. "Only candy? That's all you're having for lunch?" Kaito asked suspiciously, gazing over at his friend. She simply smiled warmly at him and giggled, "I love sweets!" "Okay…" Kaito unwrapped his own sandwich as Miku dug into a chocolate bar. "Hey, do you wanna study over at my house tonight?" Miku asked, moving on to a lollipop. "Sure. I can tell that math test is going to be a pain for me, so I'll take all of the help I can get." Kaito laughed, leaving his friends' odd addiction behind. After school was over, they walked to Miku's house. "So, what are your parents like?" Kaito asked. "They're perfectly normal." Miku said distantly, grasping Kaito's hands. "I'm so glad you decided to come over, Kaito," Kaito became slightly nervous at the tone of Miku's voice. "Yeah…" He agreed slowly, following her in the door. The house looked normal on the outside. Miku locked the door behind them, slipping the key deep into her pocket. Kaito was alarmed at what he first saw. Bowls of candy. All over the living room, on every flat surface available. They were filled to the brim with neon colored pieces of sugar, overflowing across the carpet and tables. "Miku! I—I really think I should go now!" Kaito's pupils shrunk to pinpoints. "But Kaito," Miku grabbed his shoulders, shockingly strong for her petite figure. "We need to study, remember?" She dragged him into the kitchen, a room off to the side. He struggled, trying to kick, his heartbeat going faster than it ever had. She giggled, pulling duct tape out of a drawer and placing a strip over his mouth. Across the kitchen counter was all sorts of jars. They were filled with different jellied substances and what looked suspiciously like eyeballs. Kaito let out a muffled scream, trying to rip out of Miku's grasp. A piece of rope appeared in her hands out of nowhere and she began to tie his hands. "I told you, Kaito, I _love _sweets…" Under the strong lighting in the kitchen, she began to change. Her formerly teal pigtails turned multiple different colors, mostly bright pink. Stitches appeared across her skin and a stream of black dripped from one green eye onto Kaito's face. Tears began to drip from his own face as he saw her ghastly appearance. She picked up one of the jars and plucked out one of the eyeballs with a toothpick. She popped it in her mouth and bit down with a sickly crunch. "I can't wait for the next meal, Kaito. You should be delicious." She dropped the jar, impaling both of them with glass shards, but she didn't seem to notice. "Suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki, suki! Ehehehehehe!" 13: Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker) I gaze out my window. It gives a great view right into your house. I like watching you. I think I was born to do so. It's one of the things I'm good at. Watching you, learning everything about you. I'm wearing faded red lipstick and thick black eyeliner, and a backless dress in your favorite colour, maroon. I look down at a piece of paper I have on my lap. Everything about this guest you have now. She's a female, and pretty too. Do you love her? I don't think you should. I slump against the thin walls of my apartment and whisper "Love me. Love me…Love me!" She doesn't deserve you like I do. How fun it will be to take her away. I'll laugh as I bury her, wondering, "Did she ever even exist? Or am I burying air?" Oh, what fun that will be. Then maybe you'll appreciate me more because I took her out of your life for you. You're welcome in advance, my love. I can't wait until the day when I can carry you around. I'll put you in a cardboard box, the best one I can buy, and I will carry you lovingly, so that we'll never be apart. I promise it'll happen soon, so that you don't have to suffer without me for much longer. Until then, I'll give you another gift. I stroke the kitten in my arms, as I want to treat it well because it'll be yours one day. I'll put the head on your back porch with a rose next to it, for you, a cat lover. I'll give you one every day until I can carry you. Roses are the symbol of love, did you know? But saying "I love you" isn't enough. That is such a cliché phrase. It makes me want to puke. No, that simple of a phrase doesn't emphasize the love that I have for you. But I've come up with something much more suitable for a love of our level. "I will eternally love you." 


	12. 14: World's End Dance Hall

**AN: Ooh, Fear Garden. Good idea! That scares me...especially with the mirror images of Rin going "Aaaaaaaaaaa" in one of those multiple PV's. **

**Yeah. I'll definitely do that one next, and scare myself doing so.**

**But, this one, I'll be doing World's End Dancehall. I do love that song, and it's fun to dance to. Ha ha. Here's how I roll with it. Luka is a cyberbullying victim, and she wants to jump. Her friend, i.e Miku, tries to stop her but is too late, so just ends up jumping with her. Sorry this is a little short, and late, but I am rushed for time.**

**14 (I think...): World's End Dance Hall **

"I'm so sick of this all." Luka stood at the top of the building, the cellphone clenched tightly in her hand. She read back through the messages. How was her cellphone number released to the whole school? It must have been one of her so-called friends.

So much for that. For two months now, she had been recieving hate messages. Things that insulted her in the deepest way, hitting a nerve that nobody had ever managed to before.

She was sick of being laughed at. When she walked through the halls, on the street, even at home. Even her mother agreed with messages, saying they described her daughter exactly. Why was the world so cruel?

The only thing Luka had going for was her dancing. The building she was standing on top of was a penthouse nightclub, and music pulsed through the walls like water through a cheesecloth.

She swayed with the sound of the music, her dance of death quickly taking on a hop-step pattern. She reached her hands out, stepping back.

Somebody grabbed her hands. With a gasp she turned. Holding her hands was somebody she barely recognized, somebody from school. The only one who never sent her any messages. Her long hair was tied into two pigtails that brushed the floor as she twirled Luka in a circle.

"I know you are, but you can't give up now."

They danced in a circle, jumping and stepping in a synchronized dance to the beat pulsating around them.

"I have to." Luka stepped back towards the edge of the building again, but the girl twirled her around so it was her facing the edge instead.

"You can't leave me just as I finally meet you."

Luka's eyes widened, her eyebrows knitting together. In the strong breeze on the top of the building, their hair swirled and waved together, tying them to each other. Teal and pink, they danced their deadly dance on top of the building.

"I have to."

"No you don't." The girl's eyes stared into Luka's, so wide and blue. They were full of caring and what looked almost like regret.

"With a hop and a step, let us dance, my darling." She said, pulling Luka closer to her. Luka didn't push away, and continued to dance, getting closer to the edge without noticing.

Could this girl make everything better? Fix her problems? Were her problems even fixable?

Just as she made up her mind, her foot slipped off the edge. She fell, her heart racing and her mouth free of any words. She fell, staring up desperately at her angel, the blue-haired wonder that almost saved her tonight.

The blue-haired angel that leaped after her.

She zipped down like a bullet, catching up quickly with Luka. She grabbed ahold of Luka's shoulders and held her close. Luka wrapped her arms around the girl's back. This girl,who's name she didn't even know.

But there was still a lovely sense of melting into her, as they became one. Luka embraced the girl tighter as they raced back towards the world.

The world that had been nothing but cruel to her since birth and was quickly preparing to take her away. Luka would almost feel some sort of regret, but everything she needed was wrapped in her arms. The girl with the teal hair, wearing the exact opposite of any sort of uniform, clinging to her like a lifeline.

"With a hop and a step, let us dance, my darling, together." She whispered quickly.

"For all eternity." Luka replied quietly as they disappeared together.


	13. 15: Fear Garden

**AN: Here we go with Fear Garden, or as I like to call it, "KYOUFU GAAAAdennnnnnnnn!" Yeah.**

**This one was really difficult. Just to get that creepiness factor, so I made it sort of an aftermath situation. Still based off the song, but kind of happens before she does that "Lies, it's all a lie, lies, MAYBE!" **

**Next up will be Mozaik Role, then Fire Flower and Discotheque Love because this needs a whole lot more Lenny-kun. If there's anything else you guys want, review!**

**15: Fear Garden **

"What a lunatic! I don't think I've ever seen a case so horrific...but now all the missing persons cases are solved as well." The cheif of police was discussing the case with her partner as others searched the house for the girl.

Suddenly, horrific screaming filled the air. One of the second story windows shattered and an arm, bloodied from the shards of glass, reached out. It quickly disappeared, and soon enough, four police officers emerged from the grand house.

Inbetween them, being held tightly, was a young girl, possibly just turning fifteen. She had blonde hair that was loose, hanging around her shoulders, and wide blue eyes pierced with fear and anger as she kicked to be set loose.

"Let me go! Let me goooo!" She was wearing a white school girl uniform with some sort of red splatter on it that the cheif of police didn't want to examine too closely.

"A girl that young...how could she commit such a crime?" She murmured to herself. Raising her voice, she called out to the four that were restraining her, "Take her to the backyard!"

"Yes, Cheif Sakine!" The girl went limp as they began to drag her through a gate to the back yard. Cheif Sakine followed, keeping a safe distance from the girl, just in case she went haywire again.

When they reached the middle of the back yard, the only place not surrounded by the gruesome pots. They were just normal terra cotta flower pots, but was inside them was far from typical. Out of each and every pot there reached a hand, the nails all different colors. Some were large, long, and then others were short, the hand and arm of a child.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Cheif Sakine turned to the girl, her gaze fierce and teary from the sight of the child's hand. "Rin Kagamine?"

"I've done nothing wrong! Everybody has a garden, don't they? My garden is no different." Rin Kagamine's voice was pitifully child-like, but Cheif Sakine refused to feel any pity for her. "My flowers..." Rin looked down, her eyelashes fluttering. "They are so beautiful. I like them to have five fingers, I do. That makes them look the prettiest. But sometimes, I can only get away with four."

"Flowers? Those-those aren't flowers! Those are the hands of people that you have killed! You have committed so many murders, there's no way you could ever get out of jail, no matter how much money your family has." Cheif Sakine growled, pointing into the girls' face.

"Your hand would be a nice addition. A nice flower, it would be. With the red of your nails and the pure alabaster of your flesh, it would be a nice addition, it would." Rin said suddenly, staring at Sakine's hand.

Cheif Sakine drew back, flinching. "Take her away, now."

With those words, she began to struggle again. "No! Lies, it's all lies! I didn't do it! Lies, it's all just a lie, just a lie!" Her voice faded out as they loaded her up into the back of the police car. She turned around and gazed at Cheif Sakine through the glass and mouthed a word only she could see. "Maybe."


	14. 16: Mozaik Role

**AN: Thank you, everybody! Ninja, thank you for bringing this song to my attention! It's epic. And my new reviewer, Poppytarty Nyan Cat. (Kaito: You're bad with names... Me: GAAAAAH!) I will do Panda Hero after Discotheque Love, as soon as I listen to it. :3 Ooh, Cookies! Here, Kaito, ice cream for you. (Kaito: :D) **

**Speaking of the blue-haired ice cream lover, I won't be doing Cantarella either...sorry. As catchy and amazing the song is, it still goes in the Spice, Madness of Duke Venomania category. Just the Kaito version. But have you seen the Project Diva Cantarella dance? It is MAGIC.**

**Here we go with Mozaik Role. My interpretation may be totally different than everybody else's, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I connect it to Coward MontBlanc. The boy in Coward MontBlanc (Gumiya...yesh.) and Gumi were in a relationship but it deteriorated horribly and now they fight all the time. I find Dark Gumi to kind of be representing the guy. How RANDOM am I? **

**(Kaito: VERY.) Rawr. **

**16, I think...Mozaik Role**

"I don't even know why I'm with you anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her green hair blew silently with the breeze, getting in front of her eyes. She didn't move though, just sat stubbornly on the sidewalk.

He glared down at her, his hands clenched in fists. A nerve ticked in his jaw, and he struggled not to scream as he said slowly, "Then why are you still with me?"

"All we ever do is fight!" Her voice rose as she avoided the question. She stood suddenly, her muscles tensing. She stared directly into his eyes, snatching her own goggles off of her head and dropping them to the ground. "Do you not have a single good quality?"

This seemed to hit a nerve. His knees buckled and he collapsed, raising one arm to cover his eyes. Seeping from the tight seal created by his face and arm was streams of water. Tears flowing like blood from a fresh wound.

"This isn't love. This-I don't know what to call it." She looked down on him with an unrelenting glare, her fists clenched.

"Of course it's not!" He pulled his arm away with a sudden fierceness, his eyes narrowed to slits. "If you hate me so much," He stood as well, suddenly towering over her. "Then why don't you get rid of me? If you hate me with all your being?" Even with the anger in his eyes, there was a certain pain as well.

"You have a certain lack of sympathy that amazes me."

She laughed bitterly, throwing her arms up in the air. "Well, then maybe we're more alike than I thought. The only person I love is me, and you feel the same, don't you?"

Something flashed deep in his eyes, something only she would ever see.

He reached in his pocket, withdrawing a pair of simple scissors, gripping them tightly in his hand.

Her heart suddenly thumping, her pupils shrinking to pinpoints, she lunged forward, grabbing for his wrists.

He leaned back, lashing out with the hand not holding the scissors. His fist caught her in the stomach and she fell back, landing awkwardly, her hair splayed out like a fan.

He walked menacingly towards her. "Would you call this love? This situation?" Glassy tears played in his eyes, and the scissors were still gripped in his hands as if he didn't realize they were there.

She reached up quickly, grabbing his wrist. Using it as a lever, she pulled herself up and wrapped her other arm around his waist.

All of his muscles tensed, his arms becoming stone as he shook pitifully in her arms.

She felt a sudden wetness on her shoulder, and she let out a small whisper. "It's fine to say that we are...were...loved...but...it...it's time to fade."

He reached back, unlocking her arms from his back. He dropped the scissors, standing up and looking away from her immediately. A small, almost relieved smile played on his lips as he walked off, fading into the bright sunset.

**AN: Yeah, that was random. But fun to write, and hopefully, fun to read! Review!**


	15. 17: Discotheque Love

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I decided against Fire Flower, so just Discotheque Love and then Panda Hero. **

**So, here is Discotheque Love. It's pretty self-explanitory, but in case you haven't heard it: It's about a guy at a dancey-clubby thing and he sees a girl. However, the girl is surrounded by a bunch of other guys, so he gets nervous. Eventually, though, he gathers the courage to talk to her, and dance with her. So, of course, Len gets the girl. Yay, Len!**

**I lost count. Discotheque Love**

Sweat poured down his face as he moved his way around the rainbowy, lit-up dance floor. There was a thick layer of glitter on everything that covered his shoes as he moved. His bright blue eyes were wide and gleaming with excitement and the effort of the physical activity.

He was about to vary his dance with the change of the music when he spotted her across the room. Her blonde hair, similar to his, just brushed her bare, sparkling shoulders. Her arms were raised above her head and her short skirt swished side to side as she swayed her hips.

His eyes widened more, his heart suddenly thumping. He began to step forward, when he spotted the two men surrounding her. There was one with sleek blue hair, the other with long purple hair that hung loose, falling over his shoulders and back.

They danced around her with skill that even he lacked. Suddenly, he felt his knees ready to collapse, but he just grasped the wall, not wanting to show weakness on this jungle of a dance floor.

How could he approach her with two older, handsome, dancing guys around her? He let out a sigh, trying to deflect his vision from her. Pitifully, he tried to get lost in the music again and found himself drifting towards her.

Eventually, with a startled noise, he found himself directly behind her.

'_Oh, no, oh no, no, no!' _He began to panic in his mind as she slowly turned to look at him, a warm smile plastered on her face.

"Hi," She said in a sweet voice. "Do you need anything?"

The two guys behind her looked at him with slight amusement. "Let's go, Gaku, leave these two alone."

A smirk played on the purple one's lips. "Alright, Kaito. Rin, if you need us we'll be at the bar!"

The girl turned around, mock anger on her face. "I can't go in the bar anyway!"

"Our whole point!" The blue one laughed, waving at her behind his back.

"So...erm...Rin?" He said nervously, tugging at the hood on his jacket.

Rin giggled. "Yup, Rin Kagamine, that's me! What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Len." Slowly, his confidence seemed to build. "Since your...friends...have gone to drink and left you all alone, would you like to dance?" He held his hand out and couldn't believe how bold he was being.

"You dance?"

"That's why I'm on the floor, Rin."

Rin looked surprised for a second, then grinned and gave a giggle. "Of course, Lenny-kun!"

Len's cheeks flushed red, but he grabbed her small hand in his and twirled her out onto the floor.

Their arms intertwined as they danced together to the sound of a new song on the intercom.

"I'm glad I met you, Len, tonight!"

"Me too, Rin. How about again, at the same club?"

"Yeah, of course! Tomorrow at 6 we'll meet here. I won't bring Kaito or Gakupo-I'll say I'm going grocery shopping." She held a finger to her lips.

Len gave her a malicious grin. "That'll work." He pulled away from her, his fingers brushing her cheek as he did. "I'll see you again, Rin. I promise you that."


	16. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

On the corner of Enbizaka, there was a small tailor's shop. Living inside was a young woman, who's skill and kind personality made her famous amongst town. Her beauty contributed as well, though she hadn't been taking care of herself since her first husband was murdered.

Still, she continued her work, tailoring with her mother's old scissors. She refused to see her customers, leaving their clothing in packages on the shop's doorstep. Occasionally, though, you could see her looking out of her window, her eyes fixed on a man of town.

Luka gazed out of her shop's window. "My husband." She said softly. "He has someone like me, yet he refuses to come home?" Her wide blue eyes searched the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of his dark blue hair. Finally she did. He was standing on the bridge, not far from the shop.

At the sight of him, a gasp escaped her lips. He was standing with a woman in a red kimono. It hugged her body tightly, and fit her well. They seemed to be entranced with one another, holding each other's hands and laughing.

"You seem friendly with her." Luka whispered, her voice trembling. She drew back from the window, dropping the curtain, and retreated into the depths of her shop.

The next day, she finished tailoring the red kimono. She couldn't remember who had brought it to her, but it certainly was beautiful.

A woman had been murdered in town. It plagued Luka's mind, and she wondered who in this kind neighborhood could have done something so unforgivable. "I must continue my work," She whispered, pushing the tragedy from her mind and draping the kimono over a chair.

She came to the window, pushing back the golden curtain. There was her husband. He looked distraught, his arm around the shoulders of a young girl with long hair and a green sash. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she cried into his jacket.

"Isn't she a little young for you, my dearest?" Luka lingered on the last word, her eyes on the green sash that hugged the girl's petite waist. "It doesn't matter. So this is the kind of girl you like, is it?"

The day following, Luka fixed the small tear in the green sash. Like with the kimono, she could not remember who had sent it in. And she could not remember how her scissors had gotten so red. It did not matter though. She tried the sash on herself and was delighted to see how it fit her.

As happy as she was, a small sorrow still touched her. A girl had been murdered now, the daughter of the woman murdered before. Murders in Enbizaka were rare enough, but two in a row, so closely connected?

Luka pushed her long pink hair behind her shoulders, admiring the contrast of the sash on the red kimono she wore. She looked beautiful, she thought. She crossed the room to look out the window, like she did everyday.

"Still you refuse to come home to me, my love." She sighed, looking for him in the crowd. She spotted him outside of the hairpin shop. With pale, trembling hands, he was fixing a yellow hairpin into the fair hair of a young, sad-looking girl.

"She is definitely too young for you!" Luka exclaimed, one hand at her heart. "Ohh, my dear, why must you continue to plague me with worries? You'll surely be caught and punished somehow, if you continue to socialize with such young girls." She paused, unconciously stroking her own hair.

"But if this is the sort of girl you like, so be it."

The next day, Luka inspected herself in the cracked mirror in her bathroom. She fastened the yellow hairpin into her long, salmon pink locks, then tightened the green sash around her red kimono. Another girl had been murdered, the youngest daughter of the first woman.

But today, she did not allow that to worry her. She would go into town today, and impress her husband with her looks. She caked her face with pale make-up and artificial rouge, making her lips shimmer and her eyes wide and alight.

As soon as she stepped out the door, people turned to stare at her. "Surely they are entranced by my beauty." She thought, holding herself tall as she spotted her husband on the bridge. His head was in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking.

"My love," She called out. He looked up slowly, his dark blue eyes shining with tears. He composed himself, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

"Now a man has been murdered. How strange for our quiet town of Enbizaka!" Luka exclaimed, examining her face in the mirror.

"But even stranger, my husband. He pretended to not even know me!" Luka washed off her scissors in the sink. They were a vibrant red, even though she did not remember them being that way.

She hummed to herself a little song as she cleaned. "The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts..."


End file.
